Movie Night
by J-Dove
Summary: Marshall was bored, and so decided to crash Gumball's place with movies in hand. Gumball soon found himself on the receiving end of wandering hands and other... things. Lemon. Yaoi. Marball.


**Author's Note: Yeah. This is me, practicing my lemon skills. Enjoy.**

 ***Edit: I changed it a bit! Is it more sexy?**

Marshall stared at the blank grey wall in his room, reclining casually in the air. He reached up a hand to brush back some hair out of his face, and huffed petulantly.

Marshall was bored.

Now, he had a few options to relieve his boredom. He could go bother Fionna-no, scratch that, she's on a date with Flame Prince. Hmm... He could go terrorize the Candy subjects, but he just did that yesterday. It's important to take breaks in between fun activities, or else the feelings would go stale.

He could write some songs, but the muse just wasn't coming to day, on account of his boredom. Before he could get anything done on that front, he needed to be unbored.

He could also visit Gummy, but he didn't have any excuse ready. Well, he could visit anyway, but it was always more fun to mess with Gummy when he had a plan of attack.

Marshall floated around his home looking for inspiration, when suddenly he saw a pile of slasher films next to his TV.

"Heh...?" He smirked, a long tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Grabbing a few movies, he flew out the window and made swift progress towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

It was nighttime, around nineish or so. Gumball was changing into his pajamas, getting ready for bed. That was until he heard a knocking sound on his window.

Wearing only a pale white nightshirt and some dark purple boxers, he went to draw open the curtains to his window. A familiar face peered at him from the dark, eyes flashing red as they reflected the candlelight.

In truth, Gumball secretly had an itsy bitsy, so tiny as to be inconsequential crush on the vampire. Of course, this didn't stop him from hating Marshall. He just... Appreciated the other's movements a bit more than normal... And sometimes had a few _interesting_ dreams about him as well... Even though in real life they always fought like cats and dogs...

It was complicated.

Gumball felt his brows draw together, and he frowned as he unlocked the window, through which Marshall immediately entered, looking around curiously. "Evening, Marshall. What are you doing here?"

In lieu of answering, Marshall shifted the pile of movies he cradled in his arms. "Want to watch a movie?"

'Want to watch a movie?' Gumball mouthed to himself, baffled. Shaking his head, he moved to refuse, but hesitated as Marshall took that moment to give him a Look.

Floating closer to the ground, he tilted his head back until he was gazing straight up into Gumball's face. The bite marks on his neck were completely exposed, and his eyelids lowered until he was gazing at Gumball through thick eyelashes. Pale lips pouting, he shifted the pile of DVDs closer to his chest temptingly.

Gumball was rather weak to Marshall's Looks, if caught at the right moment. This just so happened to be one of those moments.

He sighed. "What did you bring?"

Flipping over and elevating himself until they were eye to eye, he grinned mischievously, flashing sharp fangs as he did so. "Oh, just a few popular titles. 'Killer Mary,' 'Zombie Dog in Kitten Hill,' and 'Red, Red, The Red in Me,' just to name a few."

Gumball stared at Marshall with something close to horror. "Aren't those R rated? And vaguely traumatizing?" He said, his voice a bit higher than normal.

"We can watch something else if you want? That is," he smirked provokingly, "if you're scared?"

Gumball glared, offended. "Of course I am not scared. Here, let me..." He hesitated, glancing over the titles as he reached out a hand to pick one. Eventually, he grabbed 'Red, Red, The Red in Me,' on account of it looking the safest, a simple red stylized butterfly on its cover.

Now, huddled under a pile of blankets on his couch with Marshall grinning vindictively from where he was seated next to him, he severely regretted his choice.

 _"Oh, no! Please no! My baby, please spare my baby!"_

 _"Hooooh...? This baby?"_

 _"Eeeeiiiiiigh!"_

Gumball echoed that scream rather pathetically, shoving his head underneath his blankets.

He felt a cool, nimble hand slide under his blankets to poke his stomach directly, and he flinched away. "Marshall!"

"What's wrong, Gumbutt? Scared already?" He chuckled as hands pulled the blanket off of Gumball's head.

"N-no! W-whatever gave y-you th-th-that idea?" Gumball stuttered, clenching the blankets tighter around him.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Gummy. Here, let me..."

He felt himself being lifted up until his back was settled against a lithe chest, and his face instantly turned bright red.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed, fear momentarily forgotten. Another scream came from the movie, and he shrank back with a yelp.

"Distracting you. You look like you need it," a voice breathed in his ear, and Gumball scowled.

"I am not scared at all!" He protested, struggling against the steel grip the other had on him.

Marshall smirked to himself, his eyes shining vampire red. He had an absolutely _fun_ idea.

Wrapping his legs around the other's torso, he cuddled Gumball close and let his hand wander over the smaller male's chest. Farther and farther they went, until he slipped them underneath the pale cloth that was all that separated them from skin contact.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" Gumball shrieked, shoving futilely at Marshall's chest in an effort to get away from him.

"Nothing. You're imagining it."

A long, snakelike tongue flicked against a slender neck, and the other made a choking noise, limbs flailing uselessly.

"Like hell I'm imagining this!" Gumball yelped, his skin flushed in both anger, embarrassment, and a flash of arousal.

"Then, how about..."

The cool fingers on Marshall's left hand splayed flat against Gumball's warm, delicate chest, while his right reach up to lightly drag across his pectoral, before plucking the nipple playfully. At the same time he bent his neck so that his tongue laved gently against the hollow of the other's throat.

Gumball let out a shuddering breath, mind thinking furiously. Just what...?

"H-hah!" He gasped when sharp nails scratched against his stomach. His member was stiffening already, tenting his boxers from where they were hidden from view by the vampire's smothering posture.

"No thinking. I'm distracting you, remember?"

"F-from the m-movie, not-" Gumball cut himself off with a loud moan, Marshall massaging his thigh suggestively.

"Aw, you're stuttering again. Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary movie," he teased, running a nail lightly against Gumball's inner thigh.

"Mn~" Gumball's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, hands no longer pushing away but instead gripping desperately as cool fingers traced the edge of his waistband, before dipping in.

"Un... A-ah, hah!" Noises spilled from moist pink lips as the vampire played with him gently, stroking with light movements and rubbing the precum that had collected onto the tip of his length.

In the background, more screams rang out, but Gumball was too engrossed in the other's actions to react. A slick tongue traced his lips, before a hand gripped his face to turn him towards a toe-curling kiss.

Said tongue wrapped itself around Gumball's, before untangling itself with slick strokes and rubbing languidly at the roof of his mouth. Gumball tried to protest, to say anything, but his words were quickly swallowed by more kisses.

A whine escaped his throat and he cracked opened his eyes to gaze directly into glowing red irises. Just then, he shuddered and his grip tightened as he came with a low moan, unable to tear his eyes away from the vampire's crimson ones as he was stroked to completion.

Gumball rested his limp form against Marshall's, panting heavily. His lips were bruised and his hair was tousled wildly. A pale hand removed itself from his boxers to reveal itself covered by a delicious looking white cream.

The hand was lifted to pale lips, and a tongue snaked out to lick at the sugary substance.

"Vanilla, huh?" Marshall, smirked, licking his hand clean of the sweet cum.

"Sh-shut up," Gumball murmured, eyes heavy lidded.

Marshall shifted his hold on the pink prince carefully and got up from the couch in order to carry him to a large canopy bed.

As the vampire laid his prize down, he ran a hand over the soft silken sheets. "I approve of our love stage."

"Of our _wha_ -?!" He was cut off by another scorching kiss, and he had no choice but to stop his questioning.

Clothes were quickly ripped off with vampire claws-"Hey!"-and a fanged mouth ravished the pink body underneath him. In response, Gumball arched his back with a whimper of desire.

Gumball threw his head back with a thump, a hand over his mouth to muffle his shouts when Marshall took his already hardening member into his mouth and sucked. Hard.

Marshall's long tongue wrapped itself around his member, and a slender and long neck flexed as his head bobbed over the prince's length. One hand wrapped itself around the base while the other rose to tug the hand preventing his heated shouts away.

"Feel free to scream. I will most definitely enjoy it," Marshall said in between pressing kisses against Gumball's throbbing head.

Gumball did just that, hands scrunching up the sheets in balled fists as he came a second time.

Marshall swallowed down his cum greedily, before sitting up to strip off his own coverings as Gumball relaxed his trembling body and panted for breath.

He floated to the other side of the bed until his length was positioned right in front of swollen pink lips. Grasping hot pink strands in between his fingers, Marshall thrusted his member into the other's mouth. "Suck."

After hesitating- _b_ _ecause what the hell this was Marshall touching him and kissing him and-_ Gumball obeyed with a slight moan, laving his tongue across the thick vein on the underside as he tentatively tried to swallow the head in the back of his throat. He quickly moved back to a shallower hold, and tongued the tip, tasting a slightly bitter yet musky substance slowly spilling out from the head. Curiously, he sucked the tip to gather more of the strange liquid.

Marshall gritted his teeth and abortively shoved the prince's head against his length, pumping his hips. He took a moment to enjoy the sensation of the wet, velvety mouth enveloping him before pulling himself away with a 'plop.'

Flipping over the other's compliant body, he pulled and tugged until Gumball was on his knees and elbows, ass in the air and head bowed as he whined and panted.

Leaning down, he slipped his tongue inside a tightly puckered whole and massaged the inner walls aggressively.

"Aaah~" Gumball whined, trembling hard as his arousal pitched even higher than before.

One slim finger pried open the other's entrance and dipped in, making Gumball squirm uncomfortably.

"St-stop it..." He murmured without heat, shuddering.

"Never, Gummy."

Positioning himself, he held his length and thrust in slowly, pulling in and out in short jerks until he was seated completely inside.

"Ah! Ah! Hn..." Small, erotic noises escaped Gumball as his ass was repeatedly violated by the throbbing rod of flesh, and he bit his lip hard to stop another moan from slipping through.

Marshall felt himself come closer to the edge, and leaned down to kiss his back, leaving behind a spot of gray. The light pink color left a tingling sensation on his tongue, and he gritted his teeth when a flash of possessiveness went through him at the sight of the mark he had left.

With one final thrust, he came buried deep inside the prince, and let out a low groan.

There was silence but for their harsh breathing, before with a smirk Marshall flipped them over until Gumball was sitting on top of Marshall with his length speared between his legs.

"Again."

 **Review...?**


End file.
